sw_clone_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
CC-4477
CC-4477, nicknamed "Thire" was a clone shock trooper who served as a part of the Grand Army of the Republic in the Coruscant Guard. He held the rank of lieutenant, and as a result, earned a red marked pauldron and armor customized with red markings. During the Clone War, he was assigned to an escort for Jedi General Yoda to the planet Toydaria in 22 BBY. During the mission, Thire was inspired by the small general's advice to use their individual skill sets, like Thire's patience.Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Ambush" When the Clone War abruptly ended, Thire and his troopers were ordered to track down Yoda's body after his confrontation with Emperor Palpatine. The team did not locate Yoda's body, which raised suspicions about the truth of Yoda's death. The search intensified, but Yoda was not located. In reality, he had escaped by way of Senator Bail Organa. Thire later escorted the Emperor to Mustafar to rescue the critically wounded Darth Vader.[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] Biography Early life CC-4477, or "Thire", was created as a clone of bounty hunter Jango Fett. He trained on Kamino for at least ten standard years, before the outbreak of the Clone WarsClone troopers on StarWars.com. Clone Wars Thire was deployed as an officer in the Coruscant Guard, a special operations unit tasked mainly with defending Republic senators and officials, as well as peacekeeping on the planet. Mission to Rugosa In 22 BBY, Thire and a detachment of Coruscant Guard troops were sent with Jedi General Yoda to the planet Rugosa. The Republic planned to make a treaty with the local King Katuunko to build a Republic supply base on the planet, so they could transport food and medical supplies to the beleaguered populous of Ryloth. Complications began shortly after they came out of hyperspace over Rugosa. Separatist freighters intercepted the Republic cruiser, forcing Yoda to jettison the escape pods and flee with a small group of clones, including Thire. Once they made planetfall, droid forces immediately moved to intercept the small group. Yoda moved the force deep into the coral forests. This forced the droid commander to leave the heavy tanks behind and deploy a skirmish line of battle droids. These units were ambushed in small groups by Thire and his two troopers, Jek and Rys. Yoda led away many of the droids, luring them into traps and destroying them. During the fighting, Thire sustained an injury, forcing one of his comrades to help him walk. The droids continued to push them back, until the Republic team found a cave, and used it to recover from the firefight. During this time, Yoda instructed the clones to draw from their individual traits, because that was what would make them the strongest. Yoda then ordered the troopers to stay out of sight and wait until he would need their help, while he destroyed another unit of droid tanks. The enemy commander, assassin Asajj Ventress, deployed ten droidekas in retaliation. Thire then took the opportunity, firing a RPS-6 rocket at an overhanging cliff, which caused an avalanche that destroyed the droid unit. The Republic force continued to the rendezvous point, and were able to stop Ventress from assassinating King Katuunko for not siding with the Separatists. Ventress escaped, but the Republic was able to establish a successful base. The Republic troops were then extracted by a flight of gunships. Imperial service When the Clone Wars abruptly came to an end, Thire, now a commander, was still serving on Coruscant. The soon to be emperor Chancellor Sheev Palpatine initiated Order 66, and declared the Jedi to be traitors. Following Yoda's attempt to kill Palpatine, Thire and his troops were ordered to find the Jedi Master's body. When they failed to find him, Mas Amedda concluded that Yoda was had survived, and ordered Thire to double his search. However, the search was cut short when Palpatine sensed Darth Vader's need for help on Mustafar. Thire traveled to the lava planet with the newly-appointed emperor, and recovered the critically injured Vader. Personality and traits Like all clones, Thire was a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, and was trained to be a highly-effective soldier. Thire was focused on the mission at hand at one point offered to stay behind and slow the droid forces down on Rugosa, although the offer was declined by Yoda. At one point during the mission, Yoda told the clones to draw from their individual strengths, such as Thire's patience. Thire later expressed that he and his men had benefited from Yoda's teachings. However, Thire did not hesitate to help in the search for the small general's body, because, like all clones, he was implanted with a control chip, forcing him to comply with the orders to kill the Jedi''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' - "Orders". Equipment Thire originally wore Phase I clone trooper armor, with stylized red markings. He was also equipped with a pauldron and a side holsters, which contained a DC-17 hand blaster. He also wore a pair of binoculars on his helmet. In addition to his pistols, Thire was also equipped with a DC-15 blaster rifle. Thire was also proficient with an RPS-6 rocket launcher, which he used to some effect on Rugosa. Thire later utilized the Phase II armor when the military switched, and painted it in the new colors of the Guard. Behind the scenes Thire originally appeared in the premier episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, called "Ambush". He was voiced, like all clones in the series, by Dee Bradley Baker. In Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith, Thire was portrayed by computer-generated imagery. Appearances * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Ambush" * Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith Sources * "Ambush" Episode Guide - The Clone Wars on StarWars.com * Wookieepedia: CC-4477/canon Notes and references Category:Clone shock troopers Category:Clone troopers Category:Coruscant Guard personnel Category:Clone officers Category:Clone lieutenants Category:Clone commanders